


Goodbye to Simon

by UPD



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Goodbye to a friend, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPD/pseuds/UPD
Summary: Grace writes a letter to Simon before leaving the Train.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Goodbye to Simon

Dear Simon,

My number is almost zero now so this will be the last letter I write to you. I’m finally going home again.

All the Apex kids have gone home already, I’m the only one left.

They’ve all changed so much since ~~you died~~ the last time you saw them. Alex learned to ride a bike, Lucy can do her math now, Lindsay no longer worries about everything, every single one of them is a new person now.

I guess I’ve changed too, I’m no longer the Grace you first met, and that's not a bad thing.

It was hard seeing everyone go, but helping them lower their numbers made me realize I want to be a teacher. I was overwhelmed with pride every time a kid came running to me, excited to show off their new number.

I wish you were there.

I wish you were there so we could watch every one of them grow up together. I wish you were there to help me reform the Apex. I wish you were there for all of the goodbye parties we threw whenever someone zeroed. And I wish you were here with me right now.

I wish the two of us could spend the rest of our lives together, exploring the Train and all its cars, just like we imagined we would when we were younger. Or if we wanted to we could have made a plan to meet each other back home and continued going on adventures together.

I miss you Simon. 

I will always miss you. You were a great friend, a better friend than I could ever dream of having. I wish we could have worked things out between us; I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me. I’m sorry it ended the way it did, you didn’t deserve it.

I wish I could see you one more time so I can apologize for betraying your trust and so I can say goodbye to you one last time.

Goodbye forever, and thank you for being my friend.

Your friend and companion forever,

-Grace

* * *

Grace hesitated for a moment before releasing the letter, watching it swiftly flutter through the air before quickly disappearing out of sight. She stood there for a while longer, staring out onto the wasteland, before entering her last car.


End file.
